


The Jicheol Diaries

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Diary, M/M, Mingyu is the #1 Jicheol shipper, all of the other members are mentioned here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: Mingyu's diary of all the magical moments between his two favorite hyungs; Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol.Because every time a Jicheol moment happens Mingyu is always right there to witness it.
 
(all entries are more-or-less based off of real life Jicheol moments)





	1. The Beginning

Do you ever look at two people and wonder what is going on inside their heads? 

 

(Credit to Immortal Wisdom for capturing my good side) 

 

But see!? That is _exactly_ what I'm talking about. 

 

Sorry, my bad. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Mingyu. Or Mingy. Gyu. Mr. Wristband. Mingyu Shop. Technician. Kim-ssi Ahjussi. The Face of the Group. The better half of Meanie. The Man, The Myth, The Legend.  

 

But Mingyu is fine. 

 

I've known Seungcheol and Jihoon for a long long LONG time. We're like family!  

I also know that they have been trying to hide some major feelings for each other for a long time too. 

I mean I get it, I haven't told Wonwoo how I feel about him yet either (these things take time, don't rush me!)  

But still, I mean how obvious can you get? 

 

I'm sensing some doubt. Something tells me you don't believe me that those two are madly in love. That they are absolutely destined to be together...  

 

...And you would be wrong. 

 

I'm going to take you on a journey, to my first days at Pledis back in 2011 (can you imagine!? I was so young then). Back to when I first met Jihoon and Seungcheol... 

 

As I said, it was 2011. Pledis was (and still is) a very small company compared to some of the other big names like JYP and YG. I arrived around the same time as a few other trainee's, Kwon Soonyoung (you probably know his as Hoshi) and Jeon Wonwoo. There were already a bunch of other trainee's there; everyone from NU'EST like Aron and Minki (or Ren (pretty boy, kind of looks like Jeonghan hyung but not really but like in a way??)). Then there was Jang Doyoon; he was a funny hyung, always messing with everyone. And then we had our two lovebirds; Seungcheol and Jihoon. 

 

Okay, so they weren't lovebirds at this point. Jihoon was just the shy, short kid that followed Seungcheol around, and Seungcheol was the outgoing, tough guy that was always looking out for the younger. 

 

But even at that point, the two relied so heavily on one another. They were practically inseparable! It was like one was peanut butter and the other was jelly; you couldn't have one without the other! Well, you could. It's not like you couldn't. But together it just was so complete! ...well okay I like just peanut butter on my sandwiches most of the time. They were like... like manga and anime. Yeah, manga and anime. Great on their own, but when they're together it's magical. 

 

Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, so Seungcheol and Jihoon were really close. Jihoon was a shy kid, he didn't really speak much, so Seungcheol would often speak for him. It's like having a translator for a mute person. If Jihoon was uncomfortable, Seungcheol would be the first to get him out of whatever situation he was in. If Seungcheol was having problems, Jihoon would be the first to know. They relied on each other like that. 

 

A little while after I arrived at Pledis, the CEO announced their new group NU'EST. Originally it had seven people; JR, Aron, Baekho, Ren, Minhyun, Doyoon, and Seungcheol. 

Can't you just hear the sad air horns in the background? 2SAD4ME 

In case you don't know what that means, it meant Seungcheol was supposed to debut BEFORE Jihoon in an entirely different group. 

Which meant that the two boys would have to be separated from each other. 

I don't even know if I can describe how that went... ~~it's like removing a growth from your body. Like Jihoon, wait, he'll kill me if I describe him as a growth.~~ It's like trying to separate oil from water. It's not impossible, it's just you never really thought about removing them before. Like you spill some oil in your glass of water, might as well pour it out now, right? I mean it's not like you're going to drink it. Plus there's no way in hell your going to get that out. Even if they don't exactly mix they still aren't going to come apart as easy as a couple Lego bricks (as long as we're not talking about those teeny tiny flat ones because if you get two of those stuck together you might as well just cut your losses). It's the same with Seungcheol and Jihoon. No one had ever considered separating them before or even thought it was possible. And if you ask me, it wasn't possible. Because while on the outside they were still living and breathing, on the inside both of them were broken. 

Seungcheol had to move into the NU'EST dorms, which meant Jihoon was no longer able to see Seungcheol for days/weeks at a time. It's not like they never saw each other, just Seungcheol was much busier and Jihoon was now alone. Coincidentally, this is also about the time Jihoon and Soonyoung got closer, and eventually Jihoon and I got closer as well, but none of us could replace the Seungcheol sized hole in Jihoon's heart. 

It took weeks for Jihoon to even smile again. 

And Seungcheol looked worse everytime I saw him too. 

Maybe oil and water wasn't a good simile. Because oil can survive without water; just as water can survive without oil. Jihoon and Seungcheol were each other's sinoatrial nodes, they were the little pacemaker in the other's heart, and they made each other's heart's beat. While their hearts may have been working from a biological standpoint, from a friends view they both looked dead. 

(And Wonwoo says I'm an idiot *scoffs*) 

(*cough* and I totally didn't google "what makes a heart beat" *cough*)

 

That didn't last forever though. Eventually the CEO decided to _not_ put Seungcheol and Doyoon in NU'EST and moved them right back in with all of us! 

More people came too; like Samuel, Hansol, Seungkwan, Junhui, Mingming, Seokmin, and Chan. 

And then there were talks about this group called Tempest which had Doyoon, Seungcheol, and Jihoon, but that didn't really go anywhere.  

And by Christmas of 2012 the CEO announced another group; Seventeen!  

 

So 2013. The beginning of Seventeen, and the beginning of _love_. 

Seungcheol hyung wasn't in the group right away (CEO was still trying to get Tempest up and running), but Jihoon was. This time Jihoon wasn't as broken about it either (probably because we all figured Tempest was gonna tank anyways). When Seungcheol did officially join Seventeen it was one of the happiest days of my life. 

The look on Jihoon's face when Seungcheol walked in was absolutely priceless. You know that look when a child see's candy and their eyes are bright and full of happiness? Imagine that, but the candy is a million times bigger and in the shape of Seungcheol, and the child is Jihoon. This was kind of the first time I suspected something. I mean I had had crushes (like CL, she is my bae!), but I had never seen two people _so_ in love. Yes, yes, they are both guys, but that didn't change the fact that I thought they would be cute together. 

I asked Jihoon about it later that night, y'know, if he liked Seungcheol. He only punched me and said that he was just happy for his friend to be back. 

I'd give him that. I was happy Seungcheol was back too. Plus Jihoon and Seungcheol were obviously much closer than he and I ever were or ever will be. But then again, what if, right? What if Jihoon really did like Seungcheol hyung? What if Seungcheol liked Jihoon? I know they would only ever deny it, but maybe I could find some proof. 

From that point forward I wrote down everything that could possibly prove that they had feelings for each other, and put them all into a notebook (or "diary" as Hansol called it). 

Every look, every shy smile, every touch that they said meant nothing but totally meant something. 

So here it is. 

The last 3 years (and counting) of the magical moments between two of my favorite hyungs, both on screen and off. 

 

 

THE JICHEOL DIARIES 


	2. 2013

April 11, 2013  

Dear Diary,  

Is this how diaries work? I asked Seungkwan because he's always writing in his diary, and he said to just write whatever comes to mind. So today is the 11th and guess what? Doyoon and Seungcheol OFFICIALLY joined the group yesterday!! All today Jihoon and Seungcheol have been together, it's actually really cute. I swear those two were made for each other. Like, Noah Jr. and Allie status from "The Notebook" only Jihoon doesn't have Alzheimer's and Seungcheol isn't Ryan Gosling. Wonwoo thinks I'm crazy because I've been talking about those two all day. He says I'm obsessed, but I promise I'm not. I just know cute things. Like checks with little poodles on them. Or baby sea otters. Or these little African antelope things called Dik-Diks (seriously those things are so cute!!!) Or Seungcheol and Jihoon. I mean have you looked at them? One's tall, one's short. One's muscular, one's delicate. One's scary, and one's soft (and no it's not the one's you are thinking of). You know when they say opposite's attract? Seungcheol and Jihoon are exactly like that! It makes me so happy that they can be together again!  

 

 

April 20, 2013 

Dear Diary,  

Today we all decided it would be fun to have a campout in the practice room! And it was fun, honestly. We played games. Told stories. Got hit repeatedly by Jihoon and that stupid blanket (I swear it was like a whip to him). But tonight, after the lights went out and the cameras were off, that's when the real fun happened (if you know what I mean *wink*). Just kidding... kind of. Jihoon and Seungcheol are sharing the tent next to mine. Pretty much everyone is already asleep (except for me because I am already so beautiful, I don't want to make everyone even more jealous by getting my full amount of beauty sleep). Jihoon and Seungcheol are talking right now. I doubt they know I'm up. Jihoon just admitted that he really missed Seungcheol and guess what? Seungcheol said he missed him too! Shocker, right? Jihoon also just said that he's so glad he's here. I guess none of us realized how much they missed each other. They're quiet now but I know they're still up. I kind of wish I could see what they are doing. I bet they're cuddling. Jihoon likes to cuddle when he's tired. I can hear him yawning too. He let's out this little squeak when he yawns. I swear he's too cute for his own good, but he gets all pissy when we call him that :P 

 

 

July 6, 2013 

Dear Diary, 

You know when you see something that people do and they play it off as a joke, but you can tell it obviously meant something more? ...Maybe not. That's actually kind of obscure now that I think about it. Well here's the thing. We were all playing this game, right? And Jihoon lost, so he had to go through a punishment. So as part of the punishment Seungcheol had to kiss Jihoon on the cheek. (If you ask me that's not really a punishment, I think he kind of enjoyed it). Of course he acted all embarrassed, like the world was going to blow up or something, but then afterwards they just played it off like nothing ever happened.  

 

 

July 9, 2013 

Dear Diary, 

Jihoon is cute. I'm gonna say that right now. Hyung is a cute hyung. But I think everything is cute. Dogs, cats, butterflies, flowers... you get the point. I'm not afraid to call something cute. But Seungcheol hyung is manly. Manly guys don't call things cute, yet he calls Jihoon cute all the time. He just called Jihoon cute like a minute ago! They're in the soundbooth playing piano and suddenly he's like "You're so cute." Maybe I'm over thinking this, but why would hyung call him cute? Hyung never calls me cute... well except for that one time but I was wearing tiger ears, but how could I not be cute? I was downright adorable. And you know what else? Jihoon didn't even get mad. Whenever I call him cute he yells and says to show him respect because he's older or whatever. I don't know. I don't really pay attention because he's really cute when he's angry. But then when Seungcheol says it he just blushes and continues with whatever he's doing. I HAVE CALLED HIM CUTE SO MANY TIMES AND YET HE HAS NEVER BLUSHED! I'm not mad. Nope. Just pointing out a fact.  

 

 

July 16, 2013 

Dear Diary, 

This is officially the greatest day of my life. Like, I can't control myself and I feel like at any moment I am going to explode rainbows and glitter because of all the cuteness going down. So, Seungcheol and Jihoon (and me and Samuel and Seungkwan and a bunch of other people but focus here because this is important!) were in the practice room. Seungcheol and Jihoon were sitting in these chairs relaxing. Seungcheol had his eyes closed so he might have been sleeping (I have no idea how he fell asleep though I mean we are really loud). Jihoon was playing the piano for a little bit, but then he stopped and closed his eyes like he was about to fall asleep in his own chair when SEUNGCHEOL PUT HIS HEAD ON JIHOON'S SHOULDER!!! I was like sitting right behind them just staring, but I couldn't help it! Like I had to practically pinch myself. I swear it felt like a dream. Don't ask why I dream about Seungcheol and Jihoon just go with it. Do you know how hard it is to hide these feelings when you so badly want two people together? Yeah it's really hard. I was like a silent cheerleader. Anyways, Jihoon then put his head on Seungcheol's head and they laid there, and they looked so peaceful. Seungcheol hyung started spitting out mad raps to the music that was playing... still don't know how he was rapping better than me half asleep than I can when I'm awake but this isn't about me, this is about Jihoon and Seungcheol. At one point Jihoon sat up to sing, and Seungcheol no longer had his pillow, but still for that span of a moment where they sang with each other and were together like my heart skipped a beat. Also, later they were in the same position and Samuel was on Jihoon's lap. I swear they looked like a couple and Samuel was their kid. I bet Jihoon would be the mom but don't tell him I said that or else he'll kill me.... seriously he will kill me. 

 

 

July 19, 2013 

Dear Diary, 

I woke up this morning a single man. Now, I'm the father of two children who have married each other. I myself am married to my wife, Wonwoo. I have a pet dog named Hansol. I have a life sized doll named Samuel. And my brother; the uncle to my children, is a Jeju native named Seungkwan. Sound confusing? That's just the makjang drama of Seventeen. 

On this rainy July day, my two sons wed in holy matrimony. And I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! In case you are confused, here's the story; Seungcheol had his arm around Jihoon as he announced that he and Jihoon would be getting married in October of this year. Jihoon seemed very shocked by the news, but Seungcheol was firm with his statement. I was really excited and ended up getting too close to the couple, and that's how I became the father. And then, one thing led to another, the wedding got moved up to today, and pretty soon everyone was either a neighborhood ahjussi or a member of this weird family of ours. 

In all honestly though, Seungcheol and Jihoon make the best married couple. Remember when I said earlier that Jihoon would be the mom and Seungcheol would be the dad? Well apparently Seungcheol thinks that too because he kept calling Jihoon "wifey" or "honey" all day. Nothing could come between their love! Not even when Soonyoung tried to pretend to be his wife (probably to collect child support for his son Seokmin). He would only hold onto Jihoon tighter, and stand by the fact that he was his wife. 

So, basically, the day started with Seungcheol announcing that he was getting married, and by the end he announced he and Jihoon were married. Also, when asked what he liked about his wife he said "I like it" 

So basically July 19th will forever be the anniversary of their marriage 

 

 

July 25, 2013  

Dear, Diary, 

In case you haven't heard... not that you would have anyways because you're just a notebook, but Samuel left :( I miss him so much already. We all do. It's like losing a family member. I hope he does well with his future plans, but I'll miss him so much. I don't think I have seen Jihoon cry so much since Seungcheol left. Seungcheol just held him and let him cry. He is so good at comforting Jihoon, I wish he could have comforted him after he left... except if he would have been here Jihoon wouldn't of been crying in the first place. Huh. Well... point is, Seungcheol is really good at comforting Jihoon especially because he won't let me comfort him at all. Rude. It's probably because I'm younger. Jihoon comforts me a lot too, but I can cry to anyone really. I'm glad Jihoon doesn't have to pretend to be so strong, though.  

 

 

August 27, 2013 

Dear Diary, 

Jihoon's wisdom teeth have been hurting him lately, but he still played and danced even though he was in pain. Jihoon hyung is really strong, I think I would have been crying. Seungcheol tried to make him feel better. He kept trying to distract him from the pain. He also made a joke of taking out the wisdom teeth. I know Seungcheol hyung is sad that Jihoon's in pain. I bet if he could he would take his pain, because that's the kind of guy he is. 

 

 

November 18, 2013  

Dear Diary, 

I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was this wrecker of all things good in life and his name was Jeonghan. Jeonghan decided to come into the picture, and had to make Seungcheol fall in love with him because he has his super amazing good looks and stuff. Poor Jihoon hyung. I went up to him crying, and he just looked at me like I was crazy. I know he loves Seungcheol, and Seungcheol loves him back, he's just confused or something. They _will_ be together. Mark my words! MARK THEM! 

Side note, what does mark my words mean exactly? Because I have no idea, it just sounded dramatic. But yeah. Seungcheol likes Jeonghan and now everything's fucked up. I swear if Jihoon falls in love with Soonie hyung I'm gonna freak out.  

 

 

December 25, 2013  

Dear Diary,  

It's Christmas! We did a play last night. Jihoon was really cute, he played an elf and he even looked like one too (because he's so short). Seungkwan is really funny too. I think he had too much fun. I also saw Jihoon and Seungcheol exchange gifts. Seungcheol got Jihoon a Wolverine plushie, and Jihoon got Seungcheol a Tupac bobblehead. They know each other so well. 


	3. 2015

February 3, 2015  

Dear Diary, 

Holy. Crap. It's been a while. So, I just found you after cleaning my room, and I didn't even realize how long it has been! I just went over and read everything and damn, the ship was strong even back then! Oh yeah, now I know it's called a ship. Like relationship but also like I want to put those two on a ship and sail them away because they are too god-damn perfect for each other. Excuse me while I sob for a moment... 

Anyways, it's been over a year now and I don't even remember all the stuff they've done. We kind of got really busy. Jihoon's been really angry, and he and Seungcheol don't talk as much as they used to :/ I know they still care about each other it's just Jihoon is... well he's Jihoon. And he's stressed, so that makes him kind of hard to be around sometimes. He makes all of our songs now, and I swear he's going to be like G-Dragon status, I guarantee it just watch. Seungcheol was promoted as our official leader of Seventeen as well as the hip-hop unit leader, Jihoon is the vocal unit leader, and Soonyoung is the performance unit leader. Everyone's just been really busy. We're also possibly going to debut in a couple of months, and so CEO-nim has been on our asses trying to make sure everything's perfect.  

I don't think I have time to write in you anymore, but there are so many moments that I want to remember! 

 

 

May 2, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

So today the first episode of Seventeen Project aired and OH MY GOD HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS EARLIER. When we were waiting outside of the elevator at MBC Seungcheol had his arms wrapped around Jihoon. Now I know what you're thinking. "Mingyu, Jihoon is short. Seungcheol's just using him as an arm rest," and to that I say maybe, but if you look it kind of happens out of nowhere, and it's around his neck in an "I'll protect you" way rather than a "Be my armrest" way. Jihoon also seems to be right behind Seungcheol in all of the other shots. Grant it, we were all going the same direction so maybe that doesn't necessarily mean anything, but sometimes you have to read between the lines. 

 

 

May 23, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

As we have with every episode so far of Seventeen Project, the entire group gathered around the TV in the living room as today's episode aired. About 15 minutes into the episode however Jihoon began getting a little jumpy. That's when we saw the interview with him and Seungcheol and OH MY GOD! I'M CRYING! Well, not anymore. But when I was watching it earlier I was crying so hard. And not just because Jihoon was crying, although I think everyone teared up at that point. We really care about Jihoon a lot, like he's a dick, but he's our dick so it's okay.... that probably sounds really wrong. Whatever I'll leave it. Anyways, as we kept watching, Jihoon and Seungcheol had a nice heart to heart moment and they hugged it out and called each other special and I'm a little bummed I couldn't see them talk about it in person and had to watch it on TV, but whatever. 

 

 

June 21, 2015 

Dear Diary,  

Wow, no one warned me how hard life gets after you debut! It's been crazyyyy!! We've barely been debuted a month and we were already on a radio show with N-sunbaenim from Vixx! He was so cool! And really good looking, he almost gives me a run for my money ;) Anyways, while we were there, the fans wrote in and asked us to do different things. Some asked us to sing, or rap, or do whatever. And of course some lovely fan asked Jihoon hyung to do aegyo. 

Little known fact about hyung. While he looks like someone who would be good at aegyo, considering his naturally child-like features and pink bubble gummy hair, he's really not. In fact, he's kind of terrible at it. But he's so terrible that it's cute, so it doesn't matter. He could sit there and smile and the fans (and me) would already be screaming his name. N-sunbaenim suggested he do the 'I dreamt of a ghost' aegyo, and hyung blushed so hard! At first he was just making a noise kind of like a mosquito but then he would utter something and everyone was freaking out. Especially Seungcheol hyung! He found it funnier than all of us put together. Then Jihoon hyung went into super saiyan mode I think and Seungcheol lost it. 

Jihoon's aegyo kills all of us, honestly. 

 

 

July 10, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

You know what's funny? Today when we were in Busan I had to _beg_ Wonwoo for a bite of his food and he still REFUSED to give me any. But Jihoon didn't even have to ask and Seungcheol bought him his own food. TELL ME how this is fair. HMM?! Wonwoo, my love, you need to step up your romantic game. 

 

 

July 19, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

Today we had a fan meet at Inkigayo. We were overwhelmed by the amount of fans that came out to support us! But of course, OF COURSE, the fans just love to torture us. Especially our dear producer, Jihoonie. The fans requested that he do some aegyo for them... again, and Jihoon of course obliged. It was so cute, honestly. Like... my heart. And of course no fan meet-up aegyo is complete without Gwiyomi. Fans, I have a question... do you want to die? Not that Jihoon would kill you on purpose, he isn't that cruel (even if he does hate aegyo with the burning passion of a thousand suns). But Jihoon doing gwiyomi? That's too cute. My heart. It can't handle it. It was hours ago but I'm still feeling palpitations. I don't know if any of you paid attention to Seungcheol hyung during this (honestly I wouldn't blame you if you didn't because my eyes were glued onto Jihoon too) but hyung was really into it. And I mean really into it like he thought it was the greatest thing in the world. 

 

 

July 26, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

If tonight I am murdered by Jihoon, let it be known that the events of today were not my fault. Today we had a Fansign in Daegu, and as per usual we like to entertain our fans. Fans like fanservice. And because fans like fanservice, we do fanservice. Simple as that. 

So during the event, we suggested that Jihoon and Seungcheol have a nice heartwarming moment for the audience, which they did. They held hands as they spoke to each other and it was very cute and emotional for all of us. Well, almost all of us. The 2 other unfortunate souls in the Open Rectangular Shape of Love™ (Soonyoung and Jeonghan) seemed to be having a tough time (especially Jeonghan I mean bro come on this was bound to happen at some point). Jihoon did that cute little smile that he only does with Seungcheol. I'm not making that up either like look at his face and compare it to when he's with anyone else; he's not that happy. Me myself got to enjoy a front row seat to the love fest with my assistant shipper Wonwoo, and it was just an enjoyable time. _Especially_ when they started doing gwiyomi together. You know what they say, a couple that does aegyo together stays together. Is that a saying? Well it should be now. 

 

 

August 4, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

Today we were on Music Bank's "Question Room." I got to be the lucky one that got to take all the sticky papers off of the other paper... board... thing... which meant that I got a good view at everything. And I mean _everything._ That doesn't sound right... what I mean is that I watched Seungcheol and his inability to keep his hands to himself the whole time... that also doesn't sound right. Point is; Seungcheol had his hands all over Jihoon hyung and he practically crushed him by leaning on him so much. I mean hyung I know your flirting game needs work but be careful, Jihoon hyung is too small and fragile. 

 

 

September 29, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

Oh, my Wonwoo. My sweet, little, 182 cm tall Wonwoo. Even when he doesn't mean to be he's just so perfect. Today we were on 5 Second Interview and Wonwoo was asked to pick 3 members he would want to be in a new unit with. Do you know who he picked? Well, first off, he chose me! ME! I WAS FIRST! WONWOO YOU'RE MY FIRST CHOICE TOO! ILY BABE! Uh, yeah but me. And then do you know who else he picked? I'm sure you can guess, but I'm going to tell you anyways. It was Woozi and S.Coups!! I don't know about you, but I smell a double date coming~~ Can you imagine? The four of us? We would be the greatest unit!! Unfortunately we didn't end up getting any points... apparently you can't name people already in your unit :P Still, my little, adorable Wonwoo. Even when you don't know what you're doing, you are doing wonders. Can we make this a thing where we put Jihoon hyung and Seungcheol hyung in a sub-unit together? Please? Pretty please? 

 

 

October 5, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

Oh my god. Seungcheol hyung is too obvious. Today we were at a Meet and Greet for our second mini album and things were pretty normal until Seungcheol hyung was asked who he thought the sexiest member was, and do you know who he said? Well, do you? I'm sure you can guess. He said Jihoon. Now, I'm not saying Jihoon _isn't_ sexy, I mean he can pull off yellow shorts better than any man I've ever met. It's just that... when I think of Jihoon the word _sexy_ isn't what comes to mind. Now, I'm not angry at Seungcheol; he was clearly playing favorites. If it was an unbiased answer we all know who the obvious winner would have been *wink wink nudge nudge* but that's okay. Jihoon is sexy too. When asked why, Seungcheol said it was because Jihoon looks sexy when he dances. Of course at that point Jihoon demonstrated his dancing skills, and I swear I saw a peeper in Seungcheol's pants if you know what I'm saying. Like you should of saw the way he was looking at Jihoon. He was eye fucking the shit out of him. 

 

 

October 24, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

Today we were at another fan sign and let me tell you the ship game was strong today. So it started off poorly with Seungkwan hugging Jihoon and let me just say to whoever ships those two together this is **proof** that those two are not in a secret relationship. It's not my lowest ranked ship, that would have to be Wonwoo and Jihoon because he's mine #sorrynotsorry. But uggh, it makes me sick just thinking about it! I had to turn away, I couldn't watch that display any longer, but luckily it all turned around when Jihoon was dancing to "Rock." He looked hella uncomfortable while he was doing it, and then Seungcheol decided to be a tease and pulled Jihoon's jacket back. YASS HYUNG, WERK IT! Jihoonie got so flustered too it was great. And then, if today couldn't already get better, Jihoon went through the line as a fan and held hands with Seungcheol for a solid 5 seconds. #worthit. I was totally just casually walking behind them trying to get the best view. I didn't want to miss anything, okay! 

 

 

October 25, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

HOLY WHAT THE NO ARE YOU THIS ISN'T REAL THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. Okay we just left a fansign like 2 minutes ago and I ran into the van and got my notebook because I had to write this down asap before I forgot everything. Today, October 25, 2015, is going to be known around the world as International Jicheol day. Seungcheol basically admitted to the world that Jihoon is his favorite member and that he's madly in love with him... okay so maybe not so much that part but you tell me. 

First, let's start with what Seungcheol said to Soonyoung. Now, Seungcheol was pretending to go through the line as a fan and like get autographs and stuff, and he went to Soonyoung and asked for a hug but the staff lady said he could only hug one member and he said "Can I do it with Woozi?" ….do you hear that sound? That's the sound of wedding bells. DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT SEUNGCHEOL CHOSE JIHOON??!! ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE!?!?! Because he said, and I quote, "It's only one chance, then I'm gonna do it with Woozi."  

_♪_ _YOU ONLY GET ONE SHOT DO NOT MISS YOUR CHANCE TO BLOW THIS_ _OPPORTUNITY_ _COMES ONCE IN A_ _LIFE_ _TIME!_ _♪_  

Alright, so after that he goes up to Minghao, and trolls him. I'm starting to think we're too mean to Minghao. He doesn't say anything, but one of these days he's gonna flip. HA! Get it!? Because he does backflips?! And he's quiet. Anyways, when he's talking to Minghao he asks him which member he thinks is Seungcheol's favorite. And do you know what he says? I'm sure you can guess, but I'm going to tell you anyways. He says; "I'm Woozi's fan." COME ON!!! I can't be the only one hearing this, right!? Directly after that, as if my heart couldn't take any more, Minghao asks "So you like that kind of style?" and Seungcheol without missing a beat responds with "I like the small type."  

So here I'm like already hyperventilating. I'm having all sorts of heart problems. People (namely Wonwoo) are looking at me strangely, but all I can think of is that this is really happening. For years I've been trying to get them to admit their feelings for each other, and now he just does it right then and there. While I'm recovering I kind of miss everything he says with Jun but then he starts talking with Dino and I hear Woozi's name so  I'm like "okay, I need to start listening again."  

Next he goes up to Jeonghan and I thought it was all over. I thought, "oh no, this is when he admits his feelings for Jeonghan instead and everything that I've been working towards has been a lie." I'm nearly falling out of my seat from leaning so far forward. But then, oh-ho-ho, THEN, Jeonghan asks who is his favorite and my shipping dreams come back because he says who his favorite is and he answers with the best answer he could have ever said. "Woozi hyung." THAT'S RIGHT! WOOZI! A.K.A. NOT JEONGHAN!! Excuse me while I do the happy dance, because after that, when Jeonghan asks why he says "He's cute, that's my type." DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! Now, he calls Jeonghan handsome right before this. But he says CUTE is his TYPE. CUTE! NOT HANDSOME! CUTEEEE!!!!!

Again I die for a little while. He talks with other members, but I'm just over it and I'm waiting for him to talk to Jihoon. I have my camera out, and I'm ready for whatever they have to throw at me. Seungcheol hyung looks really flustered as he goes up to Jihoon, either because he's still in character, or he doesn't know how Jihoon is going to react to his confession (I'm leaning towards the latter). When he's in front of Jihoon, Seungcheol asks; "Woozi, can I hug you?" And you know what Woozi says? "You can't hug me." OHHH that little rascal. Good thing Seungcheol doesn't listen to him and hugged him anyways, because I raced out in front of them and took a picture. I'M CRYING LOOKING AT IT THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER GOD DAMN IT!!!! 

 

(Also I am an excellent photographer I'm just pointing that out)

 

 

November 8, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

Or should I say good morning, as in, hope you have a GOOD GOOD MORNING because I for one had a spectacular morning. Today at a small fanmeet Jihoon and Seungcheol sang, for the first time in years, the song "Good Morning" by Verbal Jint. Now, I don't think I mentioned this before (probably because I wasn't as passionate about Jicheol then as I am now) but Jihoon and Seungcheol used to sing this song all the time back in the practice room. Hearing it again brought back a lot of good memories between all of us, and made me really miss the old days. While they were singing it was like we all got transported back in time to when there was a lot less pressure and stress. I'm pretty sure Jihoon and Seungcheol forgot they were performing in front of fans, because they looked so at ease as if they were in their own little world. The way Seungcheol looked at Jihoon was so _genuine_ you can honestly tell that he really loves and cares for Jihoon. I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love (excluding Kimye of course). 

Also not to mention they totally did their special shoulder-dance, or, as I like to call it, the "my back itches so let me rub it against an invisible wall"dance.

 

 

December 3, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

Do you remember like 3 months ago when I said that Seungcheol and Jihoon should be in a sub-unit together? Well, it didn't happen. I mean it kind of did? But like... okay so here's the story. Today Jihoon, Seungcheol, Hansol, and Ailee released a song together called Q&A (and I guess you could say Seungkwan is in the song too because he does the whistling bit but that's besides the point!) Anyways the song is really good. It's my theme song to life right now. Jihoon wrote the song ages ago and it’s absolutely amazing. He got to choose who rapped in it and he chose Hansol and Seungcheol. Coincidence? I think not! I don’t really know why he chose Hansol I guess he just really likes his voice, but he chose Seungcheol now tell me that wasn’t intentional! He also helped Seungcheol write his lines. If they weren't making out in the studio I’m gonna be real disappointed in those two. 

  

 

December 6, 2015 

Dear Diary, 

So Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Hansol were on this hashtag show for their song Q&A and they were so... cringey. Like, Jihoon hyung is always cringey (no offence), but today it was just... it was to the extreme and I think because they totally did not tone down their relationship today. Usually they give really nothing for the cameras and you have to squint in order to see any Jicheol action but today there was just so much! 

Number 1: Jihoon complimented Seungcheol's (and Hansol's) witty raps. He doesn't throw out compliments that easily. Usually he'll just say "this is okay" or "this will do," never ever EVER does he say "oh this was witty" uh what? Does Seungcheol get these compliments all the time or something because I have never gotten them. 

Number 2: When Jihoon was singing, Seungcheol was really getting it. I legit thought he was gonna throw his neck out. He looked like that Tupac bobblehead by his bed with the way his head was moving. 

Number 3: Real talk; if Seungcheol says he didn't dedicate that song he was singing to Jihoon, then he is a damn liar because I KNOW he did. You can just tell. Jihoon was secretly judging I think though, that little nugget, he was all like "oh that was really good" but you can tell in his eyes he's all like "god damn it Seungcheol we practiced this" or at least that's how I translate it.  

Number 4: Jihoon laughed all cutely before he did his aegyo too and then he did it and Seungcheol was trying to keep it inside he was internally screaming just like the rest of us were externally screaming DON'T EVEN DENY IT HYUNG! (also he totally looks at Jihoon's crotch during that part too like I don't like that I noticed that but I did and it's a little hard to forget about because that's like thinking about your mom and dad doing the dirty and I just never considered that before now).  

Honestly, I bet Hansollie was more awkward because he knew he was third wheeling, poor guy, but that's what happens when you're around the Jicheol couple. Also, pretty sure Seungcheol framed that picture of Jihoon that Hansol drew. I saw it in his room earlier I just didn't say anything. 

Number 5: They touched each other a lot, and I mean a lot a lot. They were holding on to each other pretty much the whole time. Okay, well not the whole time, but when they had the same reaction they would reach out for each other. Or when Seungcheol playfully hit Jihoon because maybe, just maybe, he gives JIHOON heart attacks. Huh? Ever think about that? Yeah, maybe Jihoon wrote that hashtag. 

Number 6: Seungcheol loves Jihoon's hands. I've heard him say it too. He holds them all the time. Or sometimes he just stares at them. They're beautiful I guess for hands but when Jihoon was snapping Seungcheol looked like he was at peace internally.  It doesn't hurt that Jihoon was also singing and he sounds like an angel (I swear I'm not in love with Jihoon I just appreciate a good voice, honest). 

Number 7: THE SMILEY EYES! HOW IS EVERYONE NOT DEAD!? Seungcheol got so close when he said that too and then Jihoon's eyes turned into the cute little crescents and he was so happy and Seungcheol was all happy and like "oh you're so good at this" because he was dying too and Hansol got even more uncomfortable because he was like "great they're flirting again." 

For a 6 minute video there was a lot of flirting that went down. I guess when they're alone it's much easier to notice them being all cutesy and everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now 2016 is nearly over and I still haven't finished those entries yet. Figures :P  
> Let me know if you like these little entries or not, and if I should keep doing them.  
> I also know that I've probably missed out on so many Jicheol moments especially during the 17TV period so if there is a super important Jicheol moment (or even a not-so-super-important-but-just-noticeable-enough-that-you-kinda-wanna-cry-moment) that I just have to know about let me know and I can add that in <3 thank you~~
> 
> p.s. let me know if you want links to any of the moments mentioned. I've stockpiled so many at this point xD

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Jicheol moments that you love that I might have missed out on please let me know and I will be sure to add it in :)  
> These two literally have no chill so it's sometimes hard to get it all xD  
> If you could provide dates and/or links that would be super helpful as well <3
> 
>  
> 
> links to the videos the entries were based on: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_LnP8FzIiyJbrnIR_hW5pm5ATqZb60U9XpCwUgEmC30/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
